


Millimeter of a Miracle

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ calls Josh in the wake of Simon's death.





	Millimeter of a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Millimeter of a Miracle**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** CJ, Josh, references to Josh/Amy  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Posse Comitatus  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, just gonna sit here and keep crying while I write the fic.  
**Summary:** CJ calls Josh in the wake of Simon's death. 

"CJ-...CJ, calm down, it's okay, I'm here...yes, I'm here, it'll be-..." 

"It'll be what, Josh? He's dead, just-...someone shot him, it wasn't even because he was protecting me it was 'cause he was helping someone who was being robbed..." I can hardly tell what she's saying she's sobbing so hard and I honestly can't remember the last time I saw her this upset or...heard her this upset or whatever. 

"I know," I say quietly. 

"They shot him just-...he didn't even have a chance, there wasn't even some surgery they could do to save his life, it was-...he didn't have that millimeter of a miracle you had-..." 

I freeze momentarily, and I think Amy sees it, because she stops looking at me like she's not sure whether to bite my head off and instead walks over and rests her chin on my right shoulder. "...Yeah." 

"I'm sorry, mi amor, I just-...it was over, it was supposed to be over tonight, they had the damn stalker in custody and we were gonna-...we were gonna have drinks..." 

"What?" 

"Since I wasn't his protectee 'cause they caught the guy, Simon and I were-... we kissed and we were gonna have drinks or something and he-...he started back to headquarters and now he's-..." She chokes on a laugh. "God, why is it that I finally find a guy and he gets shot before we even get a first date?" 

"I...don't know. I don't know the answers, Claudia Jean, I wish I did." 

"...It's not fair..." she says, in the closest thing to a whisper I've ever heard her use. 

"When do you get back?" 

"A-...after the play we leave immediately..." 

"You're going home?" 

"Probably, I-...If there's some kind of crisis in the meantime I'll be at the office." 

I can hear her literally trying to pull herself together, to turn herself back into CJ Cregg, Press Secretary Extraordinaire. "CJ, no. Go home when you get back. I'd say you're in no condition to work but I know you'll smack me for that 'cause you always do." I hear what sounds the slightest bit like a laugh, which is a good sign. "Want me to come over?" 

"I..." 

"I mean if you'd rather be alone, I can understand - I don't think you should be, but..." 

"...I think I might like company..." 

"Okay. Then I'll come over and keep you company," I say quietly. Amy moves slightly and mouths something. "Amy sends her condolences, too." 

"Josh, if you're with your girlfriend, you don't have to come over and worry about me, I'm sure there's-...Toby and Sam are gonna volunteer to come over too, I can guarantee it, it's what the three of you do - mend things with your girl." 

"It'll be fine, Ceej. Don't worry about me - worry about you, okay?" There's a pause, and I honestly think she's nodding, even though I can't see it. "Have you eaten?" 

"Dinner before we left." 

"Yeah - okay." 

"I'm gonna go now..." 

"You gonna be okay?" 

"Am I gonna-... Josh, he was just SHOT, how the hell can I be okay right now?" 

"Yeah - go hug Toby or something, okay?" 

"Josh?" 

"Try to enjoy the singing, dancing King Henries. It might be a distraction." 

"It feels wrong to be distracted..." 

"I know, but it'll help for a couple hours. Besides - it's colder than usual, you shouldn't be sitting outside in that dress." 

"How did you know I was-" 

"'Cause you can't use a cell phone from the lobby." 

"Yeah...yeah, okay." She draws in a deep breath. "I'm gonna go..." 

"Okay." 

"I'll-" she clears her throat a little. "I'll see you later, then?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay. Mi amor?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

"Never a problem, Claudia Jean." 

"G'night." I hear the silence as she hangs up the phone, then just stare at the extension for a moment. 

"J?" 

I move slightly so I can look at Amy. "Coulda been me." 

"Josh, don't do this-" 

"I'm not doing that, I just...God, but for a couple millimeters of a miracle." She hugs me tightly, and I can't help but wonder if the fight's really over, or if it's just a calm before another storm. 

Sure as hell seems stupid to fight about this when someone's just been shot. 


End file.
